


In Search of Silence

by HopefulNebula



Category: Farscape, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn Sun walks into a bar. Somebody wants to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ficathon Walks Into A Bar challenge. Takes place sometime while Aeryn's off doing mercenary-ish things between seasons 3 and 4.

After less than a day on this rock, Aeryn already knew she hated it. If the fog weren't enough, the noise level would be. Aeryn was accustomed to noise; she really was. She had been to commerce planets before, had blended in perfectly. But it had never been like this before. Maybe it was the fog messing her senses (the damn stuff _was_ so thick she could barely see the ground below her, after all). She didn't know. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know.

And just now, after spending the day _failing to do her job_, all she wanted to do was buy a bottle of the strongest alcoholic beverage available, sit in her rented room, and try to forget the man who had died in her arms and the duplicate whose heart she had broken.

"Oh, no," the landlord had told her, when she had asked where she could acquire drinks. "Drinking alone is forbidden here. Drinks are for sharing. There is a public house not far from here."

So she went to the frelling bar, and there she sat, in the darkest corner of the place. Oh, she'd _tried_ to buy a bottle and carry it out, of _course_ she had, but the bouncers had made it perfectly clear that there would be a scene if that happened. (She'd have won the fight, of course.)

The one good thing she could see is that they didn't limit how much a person could order.

As long as she was here, Aeryn decided, she could at least look around for the person she was being paid to find. This was supposed to be an easy job. _There's one Coreeshi on this frelling planet, Aeryn thought. Only the one. You'd think they could scan for him and pick him up easily. But that frelling body armor... _

The guy wasn't there anyway, so Aeryn felt better about drinking so much.

At least from her vantage point in the corner, she could see the people who were there. A trio of Vernariid took up the entire bar area, a couple of Kortug were hosting what looked like quite a storytelling session in one of the booths, one of a Latullan's heads argued with the other at the table directly in front of Aeryn, and a round-faced, smiling Denobulan man was staring right back at her.

Make that, he was making eye contact, and standing up and coming over to her.

_Frell. _

"I don't want to talk to you," she told him even before he sat.

"Very well; you don't have to talk. I hope you can stand to have a little company."

Aeryn sighed and reminded herself that calling undue attention to herself would be counterproductive. "I'd really rather not."

The Denobulan smiled sympathetically, turned partway around, and stopped. "Oh, dear. It seems my table is already taken. May I at least sit?"

Aeryn looked around again: the man wasn't lying about his seat being stolen. "Fine. Just... just sit and be quiet."

The quiet lasted for perhaps twenty microts.

"My name is Phlox, by the way."

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
